


Our desires

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Rimming, Soft Monster Boyfriends, a mention of biting the head off of a criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Venom shows Eddie a good time.





	Our desires

**Author's Note:**

> screw posting these on the right days lmao 
> 
> day 12 of kinktober is 'rimming' and 'costume' although the costume-part is like two sentences

Halloween hasn’t really been on the list of Eddie’s favourite holidays. He hasn’t really had favourite holidays, period. He’s been married to his work for forever, he’s followed Anne through work parties and her enjoyment of Christmas and birthdays.

But now that everything is different, Anne is safely tucked away with Dan abroad and Eddie has a passenger in his body, he’s more interested in the various holidays.

After all, he has someone to talk to constantly now. After all, he can prowl the streets now in look for bad people for his adorable murderous parasite-partner to eat.

Halloween though? Prime time.

Eddie buys a huge pile of sweets, half of which he feeds to Venom – **chocolate, Eddie, good, it’s so good for us, Eddie** – and half of which he leaves for the kids that dare to come close to knocking on his door. Eddie bites the inside of his cheek to not let Venom out.

**They smell delicious, Eddie.**

_Darling, they’re children._

**I know.**

Venom is pouting. Eddie grins brightly at the kids on his door and chases them off with piles of candy.

Whatever is left, he leaves for the prowling teens and bored adults, some chaperoning, some heading for various parties. No matter how much Venom whines.

Eddie only leaves the apartment once all the kids have gone back home and there are only drunk teens and rowdy adults. Eddie pulls up his hood and heads for his favourite downtown store.

Venom is particularly chatty tonight.

 **So many little monsters,** he purrs. He vibrates in Eddie’s ribcage, something like his tongue tickling the back of Eddie’s throat until he coughs.

_Just people, love._

**Humans can be worse than us,** Venom hums, that fucking philosopher.

 _We can go look for a bad person. Or go up on the rooftops._ Eddie rubs the side of his nose and greets Mrs. Chen. She squeaks, still afraid of him. He sighs but still offers her a smile.

 **I can be a little monster too,** whispers Venom.

Eddie huffs. Not so little when you’re covering me. He chews on a chocolate bar and listens to Venom’s delighted, loud purr. His legs twitch and before he can protest, he’s changed directions to one of the numerous alleys littering the city.

“Hey, what are you up to now?” He says out loud, licking chocolate crumbs from his lips.

 **Costume, darling,** Venom purrs and then he’s slithering over Eddie’s skin, over his face, covering him in warmth, in Venom’s mischievous affection for him. It still gives Eddie a thrill to know he’s being cared for like this, by something so alien, so dangerous. Venom could rip his body apart but he doesn’t.

 _I love you,_ Eddie whispers.

 **We are one,** Venom answers and then he’s moving. He’s not a giant as usual, he’s Eddie’s size but he’s still terrifying to look at. He keeps his tongue in check, but grins into the night.

“Cool costume, dude!” A drunken teen slurs.

“Thank you, little insect,” Venom growls, his grin wide. Venom melts into the night. He caresses Eddie and Eddie smiles, hidden as he is, covered by his love.

 _You are devious,_ Eddie whispers.

Somewhere a siren howls.

“And hungry,” Venom purrs and then he’s shifting again, becoming bigger, his tongue reaching out to taste the air.

They run into the night, up, up, up to the roof to see the stars, to see the blinking sirens.

Venom’s entire being thrums with blood lust, with fierce hunger. Eddie shivers with the force of it.

“Bad people. We will eat the bad people, Eddie,” Venom hisses as they make their way into the night again.

Nobody who doesn’t deserve it, Eddie hums and off they go.

 

They find the bad people, Venom chomps down on a rapist and they vanish before the police can shoot them – again.

 **I ate police before, Eddie** , Venom grumbles as they head for home, hunger sated for a while.

_Just… no, darling. Not this time. Let’s just go home._

They stop, however, to admire the stars and not for the first time Eddie feels a trickle of longing from his alien companion.

**Home.**

_Yea, home._

They don’t talk about those feelings. They know where home is: it’s Eddie’s dingy little apartment and the cozy huge bed where they spend most of their time.

 

Together, as they are, they head inside.

Venom slides off Eddie and leaves him as himself, purrs inside Eddie’s chest. Eddie sighs.

“Let’s join a costume party one day,” Eddie says. “You know. Funky costumes and little monsters for you to gape at. Then again, we would be too good.”

 **“What’s wrong with that?”** Venom’s head slithers out, grinning as wild as ever.

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Look, I know the world is full of superheroes and shit these days, I mean, New York is shock full of them, but you don’t exactly look like a superhero. Well, we’re not a superhero. I’m just a guy and you scared the shit out of me when you first appeared.”

Venom hums. He licks Eddie’s cheek, his tendrils reaching beneath Eddie’s clothes, helping him undress **. “No longer, Eddie.”**

Eddie shucks off his shirt, unzips his pants. He smiles, turns his head to kiss his love on those huge, gleaming teeth.

The Symbiote melts, slithers into his skin, into his body. **Eddie!**

Eddie grins, makes a face at the mirror, spots those tendrils slipping down his body, under his pants. “Why are you being shy? It’s just a kiss.”

Once more Venom’s head slips out, unblinking, cute in the same way as forest fires and prowling mountain lions are cute. Except Venom is Eddie’s. And Eddie is Venom’s.

“This is a kiss, my love,” Venom hisses.

Eddie’s hands still, his lips part expectantly. Venom’s tongue slips between them, those terrifying teeth vanishing between the smooth black. Eddie moans against that thick, squirming tongue, breath hitching as Venom’s tendrils reach his cock and wrap around it. Venom takes control of his hands and tuck down his pants.

 _My love, you are too much,_ Eddie muses and steps out of his pants, leaving him completely bare.

 **You love it,** Venom whispers and draws his tongue back, nudging Eddie’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Eddie smiles, his cock half-hard. “How do you want me, love?”

 **“Hungry, Eddie.”** Venom nudges him again, jerking them slowly **. “Bed.”** They go, together. Never alone, always together, always hungry. It’s most nights that end like this: Eddie on his back, knees against his chest, pulled by eager tentacles, thick and black and strong, Venom all over him, all in him, purring with pleasure and longing and love.

**I love, we love, I love, we are one, Eddie, we are Venom.**

Eddie’s head is pulled back, his mouth stuffed with black and darkness and firmness, his nipples tucked and pinched, his ass teased with Venom’s long, long tongue. Eddie whines, body tightening. He whimpers and begs, in his head, in their head, for more.

 **Eddie, my Eddie,** Venom purrs, his tongue slips inside, slick and narrow, tickling.

 _My love,_ Eddie thinks back, licks the tentacle in his mouth, sucks it and hopes he had more to fill him and knows that his love knows it.

Venom’s tongue fucks inside him slowly, thickening, filling him, tasting him. Delicious. Eddie is delicious.

Tentacle slips from Eddie’s mouth and wraps around his throat, squeezing him. Eddie moans. “D-darling, deeper – you can go deeper, please – “

 **Good, we feel good already,** Venom whispers and licks him deep inside, Venom’s tongue so deep and thick, thicker than any cock Eddie’s taken in his life. Venom licks him and purrs constantly, his delight and enjoyment spreading through their shared body, Eddie’s head filling with pleasant, aroused haze. His words are vanishing, all that remains in him are emotions, his Other’s rumbling purrs of affection at him.

Venom’s tentacles and tendrils hold Eddie bent in half, Venom’s tongue fucking into him so good, jerking their cock off until Venom’s entire being is shivering with Eddie’s orgasm.

Something warm and wet sucks down Eddie’s cock, drinks up his load and Eddie cracks open an eye to see one of Venom’s tentacles on him, sucking him.

“Fuck,” he groans.

 **Eddie is delicious,** Venom whispers once more and slurps down the rest of Eddie.

Eddie pants, eyes once more closed. Tendrils leave his body, his abused nipples aching and pink, his hole left gaping and wet. “Oh, fuck,” Eddie moans and grins. “You are the one who’s delicious, love.”

Venom laughs, the sound rumbling inside Eddie’s rib cage, his skin trembling with its vibrations.

“Still fucked up the sheets, though, I’m sweaty as hell,” Eddie huffs and keeps his eyes closed, even as Venom slithers up his body, a curious tendril caressing Eddie’s jaw.

 **“We need to rest,”** Venom hums. **“Not hungry right now, my Eddie. Rest.”**

Eddie smiles. “Yeah, rest.” He keeps his hand on his chest, content feeling spreading through him when Venom’s tendrils slip between his fingers to form a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> *joins the monsterfuckers club 3049304 years late* the movie was fucking amazing and i'm mad nobody's ever told me how fucking canon and gorgeous these two are


End file.
